


Out of this World

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione reflects on her unlikely relationship with Rabastan Lestrange, and cannot believe that he is from this world. The loves he gives her is completely different to anything she has ever experienced before, or will again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of this World

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Miles.

**Title:** Out of this World  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Rating:** M15  
 **Prompt:** E.T. by Katy Perry  
 **Warnings:** au, fluff  
 **Length:** 500  
 **Summary:** Hermione reflects on her unlikely relationship with Rabastan Lestrange, and cannot believe that he is from this world. The loves he gives her is completely different to anything she has ever experienced before, or will again. Beta'd by Miles.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own harry Potter, everything belongsto JKR etc. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

Hermione Granger sat at her desk, daydreaming about her fiancée Rabastan Lestrange.

Hermione used to associate many things with Rabastan Lestrange; hate, cruelty, and evil to name a few. She never expected that he was nothing like his brother or sister-in-law, and had never expected that he had committed those heinous crimes under the imperius curse. But he had.

They had met through a Ministry program which tried to re-integrate him into normal wizarding society and it was there that they found they had much in common. Hermione had found that Rabastan loved to read and even encouraged him to try and read classic muggle books such as Austin, Shakespeare, and the Brontë sisters. He didn’t like most of them, but at least they would have something else to talk about other than the wizarding world.

That had been five years ago and now they were planning their wedding. The time had gone so fast that neither of them were sure as to where it had disappeared to.

Hermione shook herself out of her daydream just before a knock came on her door. She knew who it was, it was always him. Her lover. Her man. Her fiancée.

Rabastan Lestrange opened the door and stood there, waiting for his witch to finish her work for a lunchtime break.

She looked over him appraisingly, unable to believe he was hers.

Hermione had discovered a few months into their relationship that he was nothing she had ever experienced before. In fact if she hadn’t known any better she would have said that he was an alien from a different world. She had never felt so alive... so enrapt in a relationship before.

Every time she saw him all she wanted him to do was kiss her, take her home and ravish her in the only way that he did. His touch was nothing she had felt before. He touched her in places she had been touched before but something was different with him. It was supernatural the way he knew how to touch her from the start and she hadn’t even had to tell him where either.

Hermione had known that she was risking everything to be with him, but she also knew that it was worth it. Harry, Ron and the Weasley’s were surprised about her choice in suitor, but once they had seen the couple together and had gotten to know Rabastan a little better they saw how well suited they were.

Hermione knew that what they both had was beyond this lifetime, and that it would transcend every other level of being. She knew it would last for an eternity and more, because they were meant to be together in every sense of the word.

“What are you thinking about, love?” Rabastan asked in his velvety voice that made Hermione quiver.

“How much I love you.” Hermione replied. She had never told him with words everything he made her feel, but somehow she knew that he knew how she felt.


End file.
